gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Republic Commando: Część 3
- Lepiej gadaj, co wiesz - tu i teraz! Chcesz by bolało jeszcze bardziej?! - straszył torturowanego Voran Nadel. - Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiecie. Możecie próbować ile chcecie! Ja i tak nie zdradzę wam tej tajemnicy! - opierał się Rodianin przyczepiony do urządzenia torturującego za pomocą prądu. - Ale my nie chcemy twojej tajemnicy. My ją doskonale znamy. Chcemy wiedzieć, dlaczego tak się stało. Co było waszym motywem - wtrącił się do rozmowy ubrany w ciemne szaty Heckar Li'saai. W tej chwili Voran Nadel wziął mocno w ręce swoją elektryczną pałkę i cisnął nią w brzuch Rodianina. Voran był Zabrakiem od lat służącym jako strażnik Heckar'a Li'saai'a pomagający mu w rozmaitych sprawach. Rzadko kiedy go zawodził, był bardzo obowiązkowy w tym co robił i nigdy nie ustępował nikomu, nawet gdy wiedział że przegra. Odznaczał się odwagą, sprytem i przebiegłością - ciężko było z nim współpracować, służył jedynie swojemu panu, któremu był bardzo oddany. Zabrak nosił lekką zbroję, zawsze miał przy sobie swoją pałkę, która była zrobiona ze specjalnego metalu mogącego rozcinać najtwardsze i najmocniejsze zbroje, a także zadawać obrażenia elektryczne, ale ten efekt można było również wyłączyć. - Gadaj! - krzyczał, jak tylko dał radę strażnik, przyciskając swoją naelektryzowaną broń do brzucha więźnia. - Stop, jeszcze go zabijesz - spokojnie wydał rozkaz Heckar. - A my go zabić nie chcemy. Trochę się z nim pobawimy. - Haha, jesteście naprawdę żałośni. Mnie nie obchodzi ból fizyczny. Jestem gotowy oddać swoje życie za moich szefów. Gdybym ich zdradził, nadal spotkałaby mnie kara - rzekł Rodianin. - Właśnie to was odróżnia od nas - wasze struktury są utrzymywane przez strach i lęk, a nasze wbrew pozorom przez zaufanie i lojalność - zaczął mówić wciąż swoim charakterystycznym, spokojnym tonem Heckar, ale w tym momencie usłyszał wiadomość z mostka. - Sir, jakiś krążownik wleciał do naszej orbity. Jesteśmy pod silnym ostrzałem. Straciliśmy osłony. Ktoś musiał je wyłączyć od środka. - Ewakuacja! - krzyknął Li'saai, ale w tym momencie ich statek został zniszczony w bardzo szybkim tempie i nikt nawet nie zauważył, że jeszcze przed chwilą był żywy, a małe odłamki poleciały w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Wlecieli w orbitę Coruscant, do którego zbliżali się w szybkim tempie. Wszystkie miasta były widoczne już z kosmosu, ale nie lecieli dokładnie w ich stronę. Mieli zejść do Podziemi na Poziom 1298. Przybliżyli się do jednego z doków do zejścia tam w Galactic City. Miasto to żyło o każdej porze dnia, nie było ani jednej minuty, by było na nim mniej osób, niż wcześniej. Te ogromne miejsce nie obchodziło jednak Drużyny Delta, a za to co jest pod nim. Zaczęli zlatywać powoli na dół, poziom po poziomie. Scorch siedział, już mniej zdenerwowany niż dawniej w magazynie i myślał nad ich własnym zespołem. A co jeśli nie jesteśmy, na jakich nas oceniają? Co jeśli nie jesteśmy tym zgranym zespołem, jakim powinniśmy być?. Jego refleksje przerwał jednak Boss, który wszedł do magazynu. Usiadł na przeciwko, chwilę na niego popatrzył i zaczął mówić: - Zanim zejdziemy na Poziom 1298, chciałbym byśmy o czymś porozmawiali. - Myślisz, że musisz mi to wszystko tłumaczyć za każdym razem? - zapytał zirytowany Żółty. - Tak właściwie - to tak. - I tak nikt z nas nigdy nie wyciągnie wniosków z tej rozmowy. - Kiedyś być może to się stanie. - Już dolatujemy, sir! - krzyknął Sev, a Boss przytaknął w stronę Scorch'a, który pokręcił głową i poszedł w stronę snajpera aktualnie sterującego statkiem. Fixer stał przy ścianie, gdzie udawał, że naprawia nieco zniszczoną broń podczas ich dawnej, już zakończonej misji, ale w rzeczywistości podsłuchiwał ich rozmowy z magazynu. Sam nie miał na ten temat opinii, ale teraz nie było czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Dolecieli do celu ich kolejnej wyprawy. Wszyscy skierowali się, by założyć swoje zbroje oraz wziąć uzbrojenie, po czym po chwili byli już koło wyjścia. Poziom 1298 nie różnił się zbytnio od pozostałych. Wyglądał podobnie do Galactic City, ale za to o wiele bardziej podejrzanie. Było tu ciemno, a nawet padające światło z bardzo licznych miejsc nie zmieniało takiego wizerunku poziomów. Wrota się otworzyły, a Drużyna Delta przeszła po rampie. Pierwsze co dostrzegli to kilka twarzy zwróconych w ich stronę. Coś tu musi być na rzeczy - pomyślał Boss. - Skoro nie mamy konkretnego celu do wykonania, najlepiej będzie przeszukać część tego terenu, a co za tym idzie - rozdzielić się. Każdy pójdzie w inną stronę. Ja na północ, Fixer na zachód, a Scorch na południe. Ty, Sev, zostaniesz tutaj i miej oko na nasz statek. Zrozumiano? - Tak jest, sir! - krzyknął Czerwony, ale nikt oprócz niego nie odpowiedział. Nie było tu czasu na odpowiedzi, więc ruszyli w wybranych kierunkach. Im dalej szli, tym bardziej widzieli, że są obserwowani. Twarze nieznajomych co jakiś czas zwracały się w ich strony, ale każdy z nich starał się robić to na tyle, by klony Commando się nie domyśliły. Jednak nie znali oni jednego - wszystkie te klony były do takich sytuacji szkolone jak najlepiej szkolone na Kamino. Sev wspiął się na dach, skąd miał obserwować każdego ze swoich towarzyszy, a także statek. Wbrew pozorom, wykonywanie takiej pracy w tym momencie mogłoby się wydawać, że nie ma żadnego sensu, ale jednak często, gdy takie osoby jak oni rozdzielają się w różnych kierunkach, może dojść do infiltracji statku przez przeciwnika. Problem w tym, że przeciwnik nie był nikomu znany. Boss szedł w tłumie ludzi, którzy zmierzali w różnych kierunkach. Zatrzymał się i popatrzył na skręt w lewo - dzieci pobiegły w przeciwną do niego stronę, oglądając się za nim. Podszedł trochę i zwrócił wzrok w uliczkę na prawo - zdawało się mu, jakby wszyscy szli w zupełnie odwrotną stronę, chociaż tak nie było. Wziął rękę na swój blaster DC - 15, po czym obrócił się w lewą stronę... Scorch szedł bardzo niepewnym krokiem. Zdawało mu się jakby tracił grunt pod nogami. Nie podobało mu się to miejsce. Przypominało mu bardzo jakąś szemraną dzielnicę, na której najczęściej zawiązywane są szemrane interesy i żyją tu szemrani ludzie. Przez krótki moment usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk ze strony bardziej na południu, skręcił w pierwszą lepszą uliczkę prowadzącą w tym kierunku. Dźwięk był coraz lepiej słyszalny, a zaczęły mu towarzyszyć krzyki mieszkańców. Biegł coraz szybciej i szybciej, ludzie biegli w przeciwną stronę, ale on nie odpuszczał. Dobiegł w miejsce, skąd dochodziły odgłosy, aż po chwili zobaczył zamordowaną osobę leżącą na ziemi. Przez moment się zdezorientował, ale szybko zmienił swoją pozycję i schował się za beczkami. Wychylił swój karabin DC - 17m w stronę okien, a także drogi. Nic, ani nikogo podejrzanego nie ujrzał. Popatrzył za siebie, po czym zobaczył cały wybiegający z najróżniejszych skrytek, uliczek czy kryjówek oddział ludzi z blasterami wycelowanymi w jego stronę. Byli wszędzie. Część z nich została też na wszelki wypadek w oknach. Z grupki osób, która go otoczyła wyłoniła się postać odziana w ciemnozieloną peleryną, lekką zbroję i dziwny hełm, zaledwie odsłaniający jego oczy. - Ty pójdziesz dalej z nami. W przeciwnym razie rozkażę cię rozstrzelać. Wiem, że jesteś klonem, ale nawet przeciwko takiej przewadze liczebnej nie masz większych szans. Daj mi karabin i blaster - mówił zupełnie spokojnie nieznajomy. Wtedy nagle ktoś ostrzelał kilku z nich, a jeden ze strzałów trafił tuż przed mężczyzną w pelerynie. który odskoczył z linii ognia. Scorch, nie czekając, chwycił swoją broń i korzystając z nieprzygotowania i zaskoczenia swoich przeciwników w szybkim czasie przebiegł w uliczkę z dala od okien. W tej chwili trafił go jednak pocisk porażający i zemdlał. | Poprzedni = Republic Commando: Część 2 | Następny = Republic Commando: Część 4 }}